reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Nostradamus
Nostradamus is a member of the French court, and is a very close friend of Queen Catherine. Not many know about his abilities, and if they are real, as he plays them off usually for less than what they are. Must See Episodes * Pilot * Left Behind * For King and Country Personality Nostradamus' is a caution man, a loyal man, and a very wise man. Even when challenged by king Henry in front of the French court, Nostradamus did as requested by his King while feeling out of his comfort zone, and proceed to predict the future of Queen Mary and 4 of her ladies-in-waiting. Early Life Nostradamus has been apart of the inner French Court circle for over a decade. He has been close friends with the Queen of France while her son Prince Francis and King Henry's other son Sebastian were growing up. Sebastian noticed how in his lifetime, Nostradamus was rarely wrong about his predictions. And when he was, it could have just been misinterpreted by them, and Nostradamus was too humble to state otherwise. Nostradamus understand his continuous stay in the French kingdom is only due to the kindness of King Henry who allows him to live within the Kingdoms' walls and stay such close friends with his wife, Catherine de' Medici. Nostradamus is also aware that his visions could be interpreted as him being a heretic and, if not for the kings blessing he would be burned under a different Kings rule. He is also the kingdoms herbal doctor and understand how to create cures and poisons at request of the Queen, and for his own interest. Season 1 * Pilot visions of a dark forest with a single beam of sunlight shines though the trees onto another tree in full blossom. The white flowers on the tree cover everything, including the ground beneath it. Nostradamus admires the perfect vision looking up at the tree. Blood drips onto his face, and begins to drip onto the perfect white flowers. Soon his hands are dripping with more blood. Nostradamus scares himself awake in his bed. Queen Catherine and Nostradamus share a drink of tea together in his study room. Catherine asks him if his visions about her son’s death have changed. Nostradamus confirmed that if Francis weds Mary it will lead to his death. The two question how to control the situation and Mary who is a Queen and not someone who will be easy to manipulate. Trumpets sounds at the entire Fresh Court announcing the arrival of the Scottish Queen. A carriage arrived and four young woman get out. Lady Kenna, Lady Lola, Lady Aylee and Greer Kimross all Scottish born and now ladies-in-waiting for their soon-to-be arriving Queen. Soon after Mary Stuart arrives she is stopped by Prince Francis who cuts her off to exchange less formal hellos. Francis and Mary walk arm-in-arm down the line of castle members towards the King and Queen of France for a proper introduction. As they do, Nostradamus receives more visions of Francis's death. That evening at Elizabeth and Philip's Wedding everyone is celebrating as Elisabeth and Philip have their first dance. Soon all five Scottish girls have spontaneously decide to take off their shoes and dance. They dance in a circle as feathers drop from the ceiling. Queen Catherine is annoyed, her daughter's wedding has become overrun with Scots. Queen Catherine watches her son and Mary from a window. She asks Nostradamus again if his visions have changed. He regrets to inform her, that they have not. Catherine in annoyed at this and must come up with a new plane to keep the young couple apart. * Snakes in the Garden Early in the morning Nostradamus notices that a person from the dungeon has escaped, and due to Clarissa's secret interference it is the should-be-dead Colin MacPhail. He immediately warns Queen Catherine of what has happened. She then send out her own search party for the boy. Later that day, down in the dungeon Nostradamus is cleaning a giant red X off a steal jail door. As he is cleaning he talks to Clarissa who is behind him listening. He tell her to stop interfering in the lives of the Royals at court. So far they think she is an Angel, but they both know differently. * Kisses The King is having a party so Catherine and Nostradamus both attend, staying close to each other's company. However the King is in a mood and annoyed at his own problems calls on the Court See-er, possibly to make a fool of him. The demand the Queen's advisor tell the fortunes of Mary Stuart and her Ladies-in-Waiting. Nostradamus does so, first being vague, like what he reads about Lady Lola and Lady Greer. When the king demands he say something deeper, he has a real vision regarding Mary. After his reading he tries to leave but the Queen of Scots stops him, herself. Demanding to know why he would say such horrible things. As he had just predicted the death of the youngest of her ladies, Lady Aylee. He told her, he did not choose his visions, and understands them no more than she. Francis' interrupts them, and he makes is escape from the situation. * Royal Blood Nostradamus walked up the dark and steep steps to the Queen's jail room. It was late at night and a man stood guard holding a torch. He immediately took the Bible Nostradamus was holding to inspect it, in case it concealed any weapons. As the queen was on suicide watch. Nostradamus walked into the Queens jail room. She was a facing away from him and looking outside at the light. Catherine questioned him, on why he had not brought her a weapon. She wanted to kill herself. She refused to be executed by the king in front of the court of France. Nostradamus tried to reason with her, and told her that to kill herself, with the sin. And that it would deny her entry into heaven. Queen Catherine scoffed at him, and told him to leave her alone. He gave her one last plea to look at the Bible before leaving. The jailer who stood outside the Queen’s room woke Nostradamus up late at night. He informed him that he had heard coughing from inside, and was unable to get a reply from the Queen. Now the door was jammed shut and he could not get inside. Nostradamus and him ran at the door, and with their shoulders were able to open it. There they saw the hanging Queen of France. She dangled from a rope that had been inside her jail room. Nostradamus immediately grabbed her body, to held it up as much as he could. He ordered the jailer to cut her down. When she was free he swung her over his shoulder, and told the jailer he was going to try to revive her. He cautioned him to tell no one, and that if the king found out she died on his watch, he too would be executed. Nostradamus ran down the steps back to his own chambers with the Queen over his shoulder. Back in his own private chambers, he had already laid the Queen down on a flatbed, waiting for her to wake up. When she did he , She thanked him for his help, and told him how sneaky it was to put the hook in the Bible spine. Trusting her to find it. He then informed her of her awaiting carriages, and that she would soon be back in Italy. Though the journey would be uncomfortable. Without meaning to, Nostradamus let its slip, that the Queen's two youngest children were missing. And that a body had been found by her room in a secret passage. And that it could only be Clarissa. Nostradamus urged the Queen to flee. She was a condemned woman, and could do nothing for her children. The Queen refused, and soon after left. Notes Trivia * Nostradamus was 5'3, however Rossif Sutherland is 6'2. Category:Character Category:Male Category:French